


I’m Very GLAAD You Did

by diannastaylor



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, LITERALLY, i was literally just watching videos of dianna when i got this idea, soft swiftgron, taylor has to buy dianna’s love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannastaylor/pseuds/diannastaylor
Summary: Taylor has to quite literally earn Dianna’s love
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 22





	I’m Very GLAAD You Did

"Do we have anybody in the audience that would even be interested in kissing-"

Loud cheers from the audience interrupted the man as he gestured to Dianna. 

"Now here's a couple preliminary things I'd like to tell you," the announcer began, "is first of all she's been putting chapstick on for the last half-hour."

Laughter erupted around the large room as he added, "so she's ready." 

"No that's actually untrue," Dianna began, looking towards the crowd, "I've been licking my lipstick off accidentally so there's nothing on there." 

"Ok, so there will be nothing between you and Dianna," the man next to her told the crowd. 

"And I didn't eat any garlic," Dianna told the crowd, her shy voice melting multiple hearts, "or any other weird things."

Taylor giggled at how clearly drunk, or at least tipsy, her girlfriend was. She found it absolutely adorable. 

"And here's what I'm also happy to tell you," the man began speaking again, "There are no limits," before he could speak another word Dianna interrupted him, "no I've kissed girls before it's fun." 

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles and Taylor couldn't help but wear a smug smile across her face. She knew all about how fun Dianna found kissing girls. 

"That's what he was talking about right," Dianna half giggled, the cracks in her voice changing Taylor's smug smile to a soft one. Dianna was nervous. 

She could tell by the way she kept twirling around and playing with the edges of her dress in her fingers. The cracks in her voice and her shy tone were all indicators, at least to Taylor, that Dianna was nervous. And quite frankly, Dianna was adorable when she was nervous.

"Those are the limits, this is an equal opportunity evening alright," the announcer told the crowd, trying to shake off his own laughter, "if a man, if a woman or anywhere in between would like to come up and kiss Diane we're set." 

"Except it's Dianna." Taylor's soft grin only grew at the small voice the blonde on stage had while she spoke.

"What did I say."

"You said Diane."

"I'm sorry you just have me so nervous," he told her and she squeaked, "no way!"

"I mean have you ever been next to a woman this beautiful and this fine," he spoke then added on with, "and I got to get more than a hundred bucks for her because her mom said she'll cut me in the alley later."

Dianna laughed and even though the sound was faint it still made Taylor's heart beat a million times faster. 

"So here we go, this is an opportunity to kiss Dianna," the announcer started speaking again, "and you know I'm not taking anything away Naya from last year but I think we can do a little bit better alright." 

"So do we have and opening bid of- tell you what let's-," Dianna had yet again interrupted the speaker but Taylor couldn't care less because her responses were always so cute.

"Of a hundred dollars," Taylor smiled at her soft voice and continued to stare up at Dianna in absolute adoration. 

"Well I'm very happy to announce we have somebody over here in the corner that has just bid one million dollars." 

"That's not true," Dianna protested. Taylor knew that. She knew someone hadn't done that but she thought they should've. Taylor would spend millions upon millions of dollars to be with Dianna and she thought everyone else in the world should think that much of her as well. 

"So here's what we're going to do, last year we got a few thousand dollars for Naya so I need an opening bid," he began again, "I tell you what, one thousand dollars alright, let's make her mother proud." 

Taylor was the first to put up one thousand. She had told the person who was showing her bids to just keep going up until she was the last one left. She was going to get that kiss.

As the man on stage with Dianna began shouting numbers loudly and rapidly Dianna's eyes met Taylor's and a smile grew on her face. A light blush was creeping up her cheeks as she saw that Taylor's bids kept going up and up and up. Taylor was not going to give up until she got that kiss. 

As the bids went higher and higher some people began stepping down and eventually it was just the two last bidders, Taylor and some other man in the crowd. 

"I've got eight thousand over here do we have eighty-five hundred," the quick speaking voice echoed and Taylor just nodded to the woman holding up her bid. 

The man hesitated and Taylor smirked. "We have eight-five hundred once," nothing, "eighty-five hundred twice," so close, "we've got nine thousand," shit.

Taylor just nodded to the woman and she raised Taylor’s bid again, "we've got ninety-five hundred once," nothing again, "ninety-five hundred twice," c'mon please, "ten thousand."

"This guy doesn't know when to quit," Taylor mumbled and looked to the woman who was already prepared to raise her bid, "we have got ten thousand five hundred." 

The words hung in the air for a fee moments.

"Ten thousand five hundred once."

"Ten thousand five hundred twice."

"Sold for ten thousand five hundred dollars."

Taylor smiled confidently and stood up from her seat. She approached the stage and stepped up, making direct eye contact with her girlfriend as she stood in front of her. 

"And what is your name."

"I'm Taylor."

"Alright now Taylor be very carefu-"

The poor guy didn't even make it halfway through his sentence when Dianna stepped forward and kissed Taylor wrapping her arms around her neck, Taylor's around her waist. 

"I won," Taylor mumbled into the kiss.

"I'm very glad you did," Dianna mumbled back before connecting their lips again.


End file.
